A Lone Trampled Rose
by the sHINjo
Summary: *Sequel to Crows of the Night* **YAOI** The nightmares have not ended, and Kurama now faces himself; as two split personalities. Hiei is brought into the mix, and does some regrettable things. How will the two survive this time? *IN PROGRESS*
1. Plucking Petals

Author's Note: Yeah, yeah….Okay so I lied at the end of Crows of the Night but I just suddenly had this urge to continue with the other two and well…here it is. If you haven't read the first two fics (A Fox and A Dragon's Tale of Love and Crows of the Night) I suggest that you do. However, this can be read without, though…it may be a bit confusing in some parts.

A single person lay in his bed, tossing and turning. With each movement the covers wrapped themselves tighter around the flailing body and relentlessly held fast with an unsurpassed strength. Tears stained the pillow, which had been thrown to the ground, and lay there admits the pane of the floor. Hands clenching at the mattress the somewhat tan skin covered in unearthly sweat. Locks of crimson hair stuck to his forehead and his eyes remained shut tight as the passing of the nightmare continued on.

Youko Kurama, or better known in the Ningenkai as, Suuichi Minamino lived a life of pain; past remembrances that cannot be forgotten or put aside. For whenever he believes Life is safe to come out and interact with…something strikes him in the heart and he's forced to go back into hiding to recuperate.

This world of hatred, suffering, betrayal…is what Kurama once thrived in. Best in the trade of bandits, he worked alongside many partners which he once considered family… Yomi of the Makai, and Kuronue… Both of which almost died by his hand, or because of their partnership of close relation… So much betrayal, how could the past tense Youko live this life of happiness and peace in the human world?

Gasping for breath, his emerald optics shot open in a moment as he sat up clutching his chest. A look of discomfort passed his expression and he untangled the sheets from his body, swinging both legs over the side of the bed. Putting both feet upon the cold floor, he stood and wobbled into the bathroom. 

Staring at his reflection with dismay, his eyes wandered down to his hands, which clenched at the sink. Upon his left was the small band of gold, which he had shared with Hiei… Only not too long ago did they embark on the journey of a secret marriage and pass their rings of affection, sealed with each other's blood.

A bond not to be broken.

But as he smiled and looked back at the mirror, the face that stared back was naught of Suuichi Minamino, but instead…Youko Kurama. 

"No…" he heard the word escape his mouth as he backed up against the opposite wall with a small thud. "No!" he shouted and held his head with both hands refusing to look back at the reflection that was not his own.

_"Kurama. It's time that you return to the Spirit World, yes? You've spent enough time here, you've obtained your strength and now it's time to become one again…"_ The flowing, stark white hair seemed to toy with the mirror, and his eyes narrowed.

Shoulders shaking, Kurama shook his head. "Get out of here…I denied you when I shared my feelings with Hiei." His tone had taken upon the tangible act of being more accusing and harsh. "You are no longer…a part of me. Nothing could make me go back to living _that_ life!" Raising his head, he looked at the mirror with a set determination in his eyes. It gave them an almost fiery look, a sense of true, deep anger.

However, the Youko merely smiled with his thin lips. _"You will regret those words…and pay dearly for your sense of action. Just a fair warning, Kurama. I offered to you, this. All of this might, power, and glory and you so foolishly threw it away." _His ears turned and the white material, which hung about his form loosely, seemed to flutter with an unfelt breeze. _"Eventually, you'll come crawling back to me. Begging for mercy, to once again become This. But I will merely spit upon you and laugh. You lost your chance, and now you will suffer!"_

The Youko threw back his head and laughed maliciously. With each sadistic laugh, a small crack surged through the mirror until it had shattered into tiny pieces, each shooting themselves towards Kurama.

Unable to dodge the glass, Kurama put both arms in front of his face, crossing them and shut both eyes. But, the pain never came. Opening them again, he saw that each sharp piece had jutted itself into the wall around him, leaving an outline of where he sat. Kurama looked at the frame, which once held the mirror, the reflection of his true, inner self…

What could a mere reflection really do? What damage could his split personality reek upon the Ningenkai when he could only talk through a reflection at most? Questions surged through Kurama's mind as he sat on his bed, the light of the bathroom still on.

Pulling his legs onto the bed, he hugged his knees close to his chest and rested his chin on them. "Where are you…Hiei?" he thought aloud and moisture ran down his flustered cheeks.

****

Ever since their marriage, Hiei had seemed to drift away from Kurama. In the case of marriages, one would think that the couple becomes closer still, and yet…Hiei felt a sense of worry whenever he was around the kitsune.

After all, during their past interactions two had ended up becoming an all out war in which Kurama had been severely wounded, and died once. It was the fact that Hiei pinned all blame upon himself and he was at the point of suffocating. The last conversation he had with Kurama flooded his mind…

_"Hiei, it's not your fault…please, don't do this…!" _

_"Don't you see, Fox?! It **is** my fault."_

_"No…it's not…you're incorrect---"_

_"You're the one who's incorrect, Kurama."_

He had fused his anger out on Kurama, something that he regretted the most. Now in a deed of what he thought was self-punishment, he had chosen to stay away from Kurama for a while…at least until his anger had subdued. 

"Love…what a damn emotion." Was all that he could say as he stood upon the branch of a tall tree, arms folded across his chest.

"Ah yes…Love. Though I don't see why you dislike it so much, Hiei." The voice was a toneless one that spoke of no feeling itself. The owner stood behind Hiei a few trees away a simple, plain expression on his face.

Turning round to see whom it belonged to, Hiei's eyes nearly bulged out of confusion and surprised. "K-Kurama?"

With an easy hop, Youko landed behind Hiei and draped both arms about the Youkai's chest pulling him close in the sudden surprise. "Yes, my love…" His voice was low and almost melodious and he ran a slender hand down Hiei's shirt collar. "It's been a while…" He grinned.

At the action, Hiei nearly jerked away but couldn't. He could only look over his shoulder, up at the pale face of Youko and whimpered slightly as he felt something run up his inner thigh.

Chuckling lightly, Youko pulled his tail back and after swinging to Hiei's side, kissed the Youkai's cheek and disappeared without a further word.

Hiei had to regain himself for a moment or two. That definitely did not seem like Kurama, and how did he get back into his Youko form? Only then did he notice that there was something in his shirt, which he quickly pulled out. It was a small piece of parchment, rolled up, and tied with a blue ribbon. 

Pulling at the ribbon, Hiei unrolled the parchment and looked down at it with his crimson eyes. He read aloud the one word, which had been scribed on the parchment in red ink, which after close examination was not ink, but blood, "Reflections…"


	2. Bloody Thorns

Author's Note: So far in this series of events, I've tried to keep Kurama's past intact as the way it was. Well, I'm going against my word, in order to correct my mistakes. In other words, I will be including a new original character of mine, so that this entire storyline has a point. Yes, it will be stretching our favorite kitsune's past, along with his arrival, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. Right?

Night slowly ebbed away and the sun broke the horizon in the eastern hemisphere, illuminating the world with its warm light. The collective dewdrops sparkled in brilliance with the glimmer of sunlight behind them and it made the day seem magical.

Kurama hadn't slept a wink the entire rest of the night, and it showed. He wasn't his normal cheery self, as the smile had been washed clean from his face. Two large bags resided under his sullen, emerald eyes, and he was constantly yawning. 

However, the first thing he did was clean up the mess of glass shards, collecting them carefully and throwing the shards into the waste bin, as well as the frame, which he had to place next to, instead of in.

Afterwards, he washed his hands and slumped downstairs to get a bite to eat. He was just glad it was a Saturday, and he didn't have school. Sleepily, he stuck his head in the fridge, and rummaged around for the carton of orange juice. When he finally got it and closed the door, he was surprised to find Hiei, standing in front of the table.

"Hiei?"

"Kurama…" his tone was light, but it was obvious that he was in a serious mood.

Putting the carton onto the counter, Kurama felt embarrassed at having Hiei see him in this state. He still had bed hair, extraordinarily bad today, and rubbed his eyes quickly.

Though they were married, it was still slightly hard for the two to express their affection as other couples. Occasionally, they would share a kiss, to a bed, but not lately. 

"What happened last night?"

"Uh…" Kurama faltered. How did Hiei know? "N-nothing much… My mirror fell, and I spent all night cleaning it up…" It was only a partial lie. There was more truth to it then false action…

Hiei folded his arms across his chest. Obviously they were on two different levels here, and not just size-wise. He idly opened his clenched hand and revealed the small piece of parchment. "Reflections." He read aloud. "Don't suppose there's any connect there, do you?" 

The kitsune's eyes widened. He knew that handwriting… "Wh-where did you get that?"

"It got delivered." It was now clear that Hiei was going to be stubborn and refuse to give any information on his own. 

"B-by who…?" _Please don't say it…please…_

"You."

****

"Youko…it seems you are enjoying being tangible again…hm?" A tall figure stood in the darkness of a temple. Youko could be seen several feet from him inspecting himself. The figure wore a large cape and had a simplistic smirk on his face. His hair was long and a dark blue, with narrowed icy blue optics. Several spikes grew from his shoulders as well as folded wings from his back. It was obvious he was a Demon of high stature, by one look.

Youko inclined his head towards the other with a nod. "Seems to me that the tables have turned in this lifestyle. Heh, to think you were once the petite thief who always got himself into messes you couldn't get out of. Back in those days, you knew of your relevant place below me."

"Indeed…but do not forget that in that lifetime, I did your life saving." He tapped his chin with a finger, lightly and the smirk grew only slightly. "And, now…what can you do to compare yourself, a lowly thief, to the ruler of Jigoku, itself?" [1]

"Nothing, of course. Though I would not say "lowly" thief, Fusan." His tail swished back and forth and he looked about the temple with bemused interest. "I can steal anything. Whether it be an object of good taste," he flicked his wrist to show Fusan a large sapphire, which he disappeared when he spoke up again. "Or your life." He was suddenly gone from his current place, and stood behind Fusan with a dagger to the Youkai's throat.

Closling his eyes, and pushing the dagger away, Fusan remained sitting in his seat though cocked his head so that he could see the Youko when he chose to do so. "You seem, somewhat restless."

"If you were stuck in the space of inexistence for sixteen long years, only to be let out for two meager fights…you'd become restless as well. Considering the fact that only one of them was a true fighter…" 

"Yes, but I gave you the night. Yesterday. Freed you of that bond, and now you are able to walk amongst the living as a whole."

Though, this did not seem to please Youko as he slammed a fist against the large frame of the throne-like chair in which Fusan sat on. "Only at nighttime however..."

"That will soon be changed, if only you have the patience."

"When a thief sees something he wants, he takes it. No matter what the cost. So I suspect, you start working faster…!" His tone had become that of the sadistic killer that he was, and he walked away. Tracing steps through the temple, awaiting the time when he could strike next.

Fusan allowed his head to rest in his palm, as he sighed with a small chuckle. "My, my Youko…you seemingly have not forgotten your temper… This is a test of wits, in which you must show me every skill you have. I will not allow the Ningenkai to go on in existence with no supervision of our kind."

The smile crept back to his features, and a chill ran through the temple causing it to look hazier than before. "It will not be permitted…"

****

Hiei eyed Kurama and folded his fingers about the paper, crossing his arms. "Kurama, if you know something tell me."

"I…" _How can I tell him?_ _After all that's happened…how can I?_

"Reflections." Hiei started. "It's a word that is used when referring to the picture of oneself in which the beholder is staring at something that can hold their form in a reflecting manner. It was given to me…by _your _reflection, Kurama… Your Youko form."

The emerald optics of the kitsune fell to that of the floor as he traced it lightly with a foot. So Hiei had figured it out. That's how he used to work in the form of the silver fox. Using games of the mind as confusing tactics in order to maintain what he wanted to steal, or to kill his enemies.

Putting two fingers beneath the kitsune's chin, Hiei pulled it up so that he was looking at him. "Kurama…I realize, I haven't been around lately. And it's done nothing in the long run of becoming good---"

Kurama pulled away and headed from the kitchen to the staircase, with Hiei following him in silent bewilderment. After going up the second step, the kitsune raised his voice. "I've got things to do today…if you could show yourself out, I'd be appreciative. You know where the door is…"

For a moment, Hiei was unsure of what had taken place. He stood there, feet rooted to the ground mouth hanging open slightly. As the shutting of a door was heard and the lock being turned, Hiei turned away from the staircase, and walked towards the apartment's door. However, the slip of paper fell from his hand before he left.

There lay the small parchment, alone, in the middle of the floor…


	3. Fleeting Scents

The day passed pretty uneventful and Kurama had begun to wonder if the episode of the mirror and his early morning talk with Hiei had really happened. Though, it was hard to ignore the fact that every time he walked into his bathroom, there was no mirror.

However, Yusuke had made a quite unexpected appearance and informed him that Koenma wanted them all to meet at the Konai shrine to discuss their latest case. 

Reluctantly, Kurama changed from his pajamas a light blue button-down shirt, and a pair of white slacks. Running a hand through his hair, rather than brushing it out carefully, he ripped the knots apart by feel not really caring how bad it looked.

_What if Hiei was there too?_

That was the only thought that ran through Kurama's mind as he slowly walked down the street, towards the small shrine in which he and Hiei had fought Karasu just six months before. His hands were buried deep in his pockets, and his head bowed as he stared at the ground; kicking at stray pebbles.

I acted rash. I shouldn't have treated him like that…Or anyone for that manner, but especially him… 

A loud squawk rose from a tree and a lone crow swooped out from its branches of green. It seemed to glance at Kurama for a moment as it swooped by, and screeched as if flapped its wings leaving a single ebony feather behind.

Watching the feather float enviously through the air, grasping to hang on to something to prevent the impact of the cruel earth, Kurama's emerald optics softened. But in a fleeting zephyr of remembrance, the kitsune broke from the trance and continued towards the approaching shrine.

Meeting Hiei was inevitable; he'd just have to face the Youkai.

"Kurama!" The familiar voice of the guide to Spirit World, Botan, could be heard happily greeting him.

Looking up at the blue haired woman's voice, he smiled and nodded. "Hello, Botan." He then turned to the other two assembled and inclined his head to both. "Yusuke, Kuwabara."

"Where's the shrimp?" Kuwabara asked, unceremoniously.

Even though his mind had been plastered to Hiei, Kurama only then noticed that the Youkai was not there. Was he late? Or…just not coming? Did he cause Hiei to feel that he was worthless, and he didn't come because he was ashamed? Was Hiei mad at him?

Kurama heard himself blurt out the words before he could control himself, "I don't know."

Although, Yusuke shrugged, seemingly unconcerned. "He _never_ comes to meetings, why would he start now?"

Botan however, had noticed the change in Kurama's tone and quickly decided to change the subject. "Yes, well, Lord Koenma's just informed me that an unidentified Demon just broke out of his 'cell', as we will refer to it. Lord Koenma said that this Demon is a powerful Youkai and has a enormous file on record for thievery." 

Smiling inwardly, Yusuke made a fist and punched it into his opposing hand, appreciatively. "And let me guess, he made his way into the Ningenkai, is that it?"

"You betcha." Botan nodded but stuck a finger in Yusuke's face. "Now, this Demon isn't just any ordinary one. He's sly. Known for playing games of the mind, and had only been caught by Lord Enma himself. Though, knowing poor Lord Koenma, if his father was in knowledge of the Demon's escape…" She made a gesture with her hands as if spanking a young child. Kuwabara had to do his best to stifle a slightly high-pitched giggle.

"Don't worry about it, Botan." Yusuke grinned, pushing her finger out of his face. "Us big, strong Spirit Detectives will get the matter settled." He hit his chest with a fist in a manly way, still grinning.

At the definition of the Demon they were after, Kurama had frozen in thought. _It couldn't be…could it?_

"Alright, just don't blow it…" she warned him thoroughly, though it wasn't like she believed it would get through his thick skull.

"Then perhaps we should devise a plan of attack." Kurama piped in suddenly…

****

Fusan stood with his hand pressed against the cold stone of the temple, muttering something under his breath. His eyes were shut tight and his brow furrowed, his complexion pallid compared to the deep expressions shown through the stone tablet of the fleeting walls.

"Youko, you should be able to pass the time of sunrise, now." His voice suddenly rose from the dim silence, which had passed throughout the day, and early evening. 

"So one problem is fixed…after much time wasted," The silver fox sat on the steps, tracing a slender finger through the dirt, which had collected over time. "How long will it take you to fix the matter of being able to stay out the entire day, with no problem at all?"

"That, my dear friend…will take quite a bit more time." He shrugged lightly and sank to his knees. "It does require a bit more of my own energy than I thought it would…" Fusan looked at Youko with a raised brow, watching him trace in the dirt.

"I told you before," Youko started, brushing the dirt from his hand, "That I patience is not my best virtue."

Chuckling, the once known thief partner smiled. "Yes, I know. I remember our days as fellow thieves as if it were yesterday, however it's not the same as living them." A grin creased into his face, and Youko looked up at Fusan only shaking his head.

"You always were a character," he muttered in response. 

"What may I ask, is your next move? You've made your appearance to both Kurama and Hiei…and you want revenge, yes?" 

Standing up and brushing the dirt from his clothes, Youko calmly and serenely walked over to where Fusan stood, putting a hand on his ex-partner's shoulder. "You will see in due time. You make me wait, and I make you do the same." 

The Youko's tone was not in the least bit friendly, but that only seemed to amuse Fusan more.

"Koenma has only learned of my escape now. If I had attacked the Ningenkai on the first night of my freedom, this world of humans would be destroyed. Sometimes, I wonder if I regret that action, only to remember that if something is to be done at all, it should be done right."

"I disagree with your logic, Fusan. If something is done at all, then it's a done job. Anything unfinished is a failure…" Youko mused in response before running a hand through his long, silvery bangs and allowing his ears to turn to the sounds of the outside world, that he was just waiting once again to visit.

Fusan pressed his lips together, and closed his eyes. "You plan to go after the Youkai, don't you?" His tone was light and almost bored. 

"Perhaps…" Reaching behind his ear into his hair, Youko pulled out a small seed. He held it in his palm for a moment, before it began to sparkle and grow into a large plant. The plant seemingly had a will of its own as it dance about, growing from the Youko's arm. Small mouths appeared from the branches, snapping and allowing saliva to drip from their fangs.

In a moment, as Youko closed his fingers about the seed, the plant disappeared leaving no trace that it had been there at all. Smirking at his own little trick, Youko turned away from Fusan, allowing his hand to slip off the other's shoulder. 

"Just be sure to call me when the time comes, so that I may strike again. I intend to leave quite a bit of damage this time around so that Kurama, dear Kurama, may never again deny me of the pleasure of a fight."


End file.
